


I.L.Y.

by allforfanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cruel Hannibal, Crying Will, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal hurt Will, Hannibal is an ass, Hannigram - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Will, Sad Will, Will is hurt, i dont know what i wrote, painfulangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforfanfics/pseuds/allforfanfics
Summary: Will was happy with Hannibal until he found out he was a married man all along. As he confronts Hannibal he realizes he's fallen in love with him.





	I.L.Y.

 

“Did this really mean...” Will looked up at the sky searching for a way to put it, “ _Nothing_ to you?” 

 

How could this have happened to him? Will fought the urge to scoff in amusement. Of course it could, betrayal and pain were not picky. You know although Will knew he was not perfect he still credited himself with a good heart- had that been so wrong? Surely the universe could understand that he didn’t deserve this - _right?_ But then again who did?

 

Instead of being consumed by his own thoughts he desperately searched for a place to focus his attention on _._  He knew he couldn't look at Hannibal just yet. He was sure he would crave his comforting touch. The familiar sting of fresh tears began to intensify at the memories of them cuddling on the couch after Will had a panic attack. Hannibal's stronghold on his waist and the gentle combing of Will's messy curls.  _You are okay Will, I am here. I will always be here. -_ God what an idiot he had been to believe those empty promises. He pushed down the knot in his throat determined to keep his emotions at bay.

Another memory flashed through his mind.

 

_Will had just gotten news that his dog Winston was going to survive the horrible allergic reaction to the chicken he had gotten into. For days Will had tried to stop from crying in regret as he beat himself up over not having taken out the trash. He had been driving home from work when he received the great news. Immediately after the call, he changed direction and made his way towards Hannibal's house. The joy coursing through his body was difficult to contain._

_As the psychiatrist opened the door Will flung himself into Hannibal's arms. The older man stumbled back before steading them both. "Well. What a greeting." Hannibal stated as he chuckled. He pulled back slightly to gaze at the brunet in his arms fondly._

_"Winston is going to be fine! I got a call from the vet and he's going to survive!" Will exclaimed into the man's chest before pulling back to look at the tall man he had unceremoniously tackled._

_"If that is the case, I hope you keep getting great news to share with me." Hannibal smiled softly. His reply seemed to have made Will realize his actions. He internally cringed at how rude he had been to simply hug the older man- since when were they this comfortable?._

_"Sorry." As he made a move to pull back, the hold around his waist tightened prompting Will to look up in surprise. "Never apologize for coming to me." as Hannibal's caressed one side of Will's face softly. "Han-" before Will could finish saying the man's name, Hannibal's lips smashed onto his with a fervor Will had only ever dreamed would happen._

 

“What about the hugs, those evenings, that... that _kiss_?” Will finally looked at Hannibal, who simply stared at him. 

 

 

As Will was struggling to maintain his composure, Hannibal opened his mouth as if to answer. Will finally turned to him hoping for some reaction yet  _nothing_. Will couldn’t read him although at one point in time he was sure he could- _How silly._ Why was he even bothering- no, he had to have this talk with Hannibal- goddammit he  _deserved_  to have this talk with him.

 

He focused on trying to study the man’s face, skillfully avoiding Hannibal’s heavy gaze. _Nothing... absolutely empty._ Realizing he was not going to get an answer Will forced himself to keep asking his questions. His mind was filled with millions, questions that needed to be asked.. _answered._

 

“Was it all one-sided?” He glared, “If you were married all along why didn’t you stop and tell me? Why didn’t you stop me from looking stupid?! Why didn’t you stop me from-” _getting hurt?_ He left the last words out, as his voice broke painfully. He couldn’t expose how vulnerable he was right now.  It was his last attempt at retaining his dignity.

 

“I was curious.” Hannibal’s words cut though Will like a sharp dagger. His entire body was left tense.Despite his breaking heart, his body continued to force blood throughout his system. Forcing him to stay alive, forcing him to feel, _forcing him to suffer_.

 

“Curious?” A muffled sound came from deep in his throat- it was painful, “Curious about _what_ Hannibal?” The man’s name came out as a whisper. Not expecting an answer his mind wracked through possible explanations and suddenly it made sense.

 

“Were you curious to see if I was stupid enough to fall in love you?” The instant those words left his mouth the wind was knocked out of him- _of course._ Will now realized what he was too blind to see- _too naive to acknowledge._

 

The dry laugh that left his mouth left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Well...” he patted his hands together, “Congratulations Dr.Lecter... You won.” Will bowed sarcastically trying to hide the inevitable contortion of his face that would reveal how truly broken he was. Hannibal winced at his words, the most emotion he showed in all their conversation- _he finally got the affirmation he wanted._

 

Hannibal could now revel in his masterpiece. Will was simply one of the teacups Hannibal use to drop as a child and watch shatter. Just like those teacups couldn't be fixed, Will knew he would never be the same. He was broken- no - shattered _... completely and utterly shattered._

 

“Your experiment worked.” Will's voice came out steadily as if the last revelation provided him some strength, but just as it came, the strength left him. “I- I fell in love with you & you...” he weakly pointed a finger towards the man in front of him, “you threw me away,” he flicked his wrist away softly. His voice fell to a broken whisper and the unshed tears finally fell. He wrapped his shaking arms around himself - _pathetic -_ in hope to stop the sob that shook through his body _._

 

“Will I-“ Hannibal’s voice sounded pained- _don’t be delusional-_  as he made a move to step towards him.

 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Will held up a shaky hand as he took a step away fighting the urge walk towards Hannibal. “I’ve had enough... I'm - I’m done with,” he motioned between them both weakly, “done with whatever this was.” He turned his back to the man and began walking away. With every step he took away from him he felt his soul begging him to stay. Could time ever reverse and those teacups that were shatter come to together again?

 

_No._

 

 

_Goodbye Hannibal._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote such an angsty piece. But this may just stay as an angsty one-shot... unless you guys want more? 
> 
> Thanks for reading btw~


End file.
